


crimewave

by N_Alay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Dark, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Только сила воли, взращенная в полиции, не дала ему тут же наплевать на все протоколы безопасности и броситься вперёд, прямо к ногам привязанного к стулу черноволосого мальчишки.
Relationships: Sai/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	crimewave

Какаши бесшумно передернул затвор пистолета, показал три пальца, глазами кивая на дверь, за которой стояла тишина столь густая, что это вызывало неясную тревогу. Ямато сухо кивнул, сжимая пальцы на своём оружии, нахмурился, пристально вглядываясь в дверь, словно она вот-вот под его взглядом превратится в прозрачное стекло. Он искренне надеялся, что в этот раз все обойдётся без стрельбы — применять табельное ему не хотелось, но одна-единственная, разъедаюшая своим ядом мысль упорно крутилась в голове, заставляя нервно дрожать.

Раз, два, три... Какаши бесшумной тенью скользнул через коридор, так же тихо останавливаясь около двери. Ямато двинулся следом, разворачиваясь спиной к напарнику и вскидывая пистолет на прицел. Тонкие пальцы Хатаке еле слышно колдовали над ручкой, разбираясь с замком, и Ямато помимо воли горько усмехнулся. Такими пальцами впору перебирать струны гитары, но никак не держать огнестрельное оружие, но разве кто их спрашивал?

— Ты уверен? — Какаши вскинул голову вверх, глядя на своего кохая по-прежнему спокойно, но на самом дне его чёрных глаз плескалась тревога. Ямато кивнул с видимым трудом, стараясь сохранять внешнее равнодушие. — Ты должен понимать, что нас может ожидать что угодно, даже самый худший исход.

— Знаю, — нет, все же голос его дрогнул, и Какаши посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Ничего не сказал, выпрямляясь и отходя на шаг, коротко выдохнул, покрепче перехватил пистолет, рывком распахнул дверь и по-кошачьи плавным движением скользнул в комнату. Ямато, ощущая холодный ком глубоко внутри, бросился за ним. — Ками-сама...

Только сила воли, взращенная в полиции, не дала ему тут же наплевать на все протоколы безопасности и броситься вперёд, прямо к ногам привязанного к стулу черноволосого мальчишки. Ямато посмотрел на Хатаке почти умоляюще, и тот осторожно кивнул, заходя ему за спину и попеременно выцеливая то дверь, то окно.

— Проверь его на взрывчатку, — холодно отозвался Какаши, и Ямато до звонка в ушах сжал зубы, руками проводя по бессознательному телу. Обернулся на Какаши, коротко кивнул, и тот заметно расслабился. — Кажется, никого. Они оставили его одного? Живой, нет?

— Живой, — прошептал Ямато, осторожно приподнимая голову пленника, мягко провел ладонями по его бледному лицу. Сай был без сознания, но от его прикосновения еле слышно застонал, приоткрывая глаза.

— Ммм... Капитан... Капитан Ямато? — слабо выдавил он, самостоятельно выпрямляясь. Взгляд его остановился на Какаши. — Ох... Что со мной? Где я?

— Думаю, сам справишься, — сухо бросил Какаши, похлопав Ямато по плечу. На Сая он даже не посмотрел. — Я проверю этаж и доложу о завершении операции. Выведешь его?

— Да, сэмпай, — коротко кивнул Ямато, уже расправляясь с бечевкой, обвивавшей запястья парня. Сай еле заметно скривился, растирая затекшие руки, с опаской глянул на Какаши, но тот уже скрылся за дверью, оставляя их в комнате. — Ох, Сай...

Сейчас, когда холодный взгляд Хатаке уже не прожигал в его спине дыру, Ямато дал слабину, ткнувшись лбом в колени Сая. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал тот и нерешительно, будто ещё сомневаясь, провел по его волосам в ласковом жесте.

Ямато выпрямился, поднялся на ноги, помогая встать со стула. Пару секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, и первым не выдержал Сай, притягивая его к себе за шею и слабо целуя.

— Прости меня, — он зажмурился, продолжая оставлять осторожные поцелуи на его губах, голос его звучал надтреснуто и глухо, — Пожалуйста, прости, если сможешь.

— За что? — Ямато не спешил отстраняться, не желая разрывать столь горький поцелуй. Сай грустно улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза, провел рукой по его груди, поднимаясь выше, а через секунду шею пронзила слепящая режущая боль.

— У меня нет другого выхода, — прошептал Сай, осторожно вытаскивая нож из пробитого горла. Ямато пошатнулся, хватаясь за рану, отступил на шаг, а после обессиленно упал на колени, чувствуя, как горячая кровь сильным ручьём стекает сквозь его пальцы на пол. — Я люблю тебя, но так надо.

Что-либо ответить ему Ямато уже не мог. С каждой каплей крови из него понемногу вытекала жизнь, и последнее, на чем остановился его взгляд прежде, чем угаснуть навсегда — полные слез и боли глаза Сая.

— Так надо, — прошептал Сай, присаживаясь на корточки и ладонью закрывая уже застывшие глаза. Вытер нож о свои же брюки, вытащил из рук Ямато пистолет, убирая за пояс, выпрямился, прислушиваясь к звукам из коридора.

Теперь остался лишь Хатаке.


End file.
